


Family at Christmas

by Xenia



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: It’s a bit SPOILERISH for the finale but I guess most of us know what happened there...Steve comes home on December 23rd and I he day after the team surprise him.
Series: Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Family at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I followed the post very loosely. It was supposed to be a ship kind of post... but I didn’t know what ship I should write about so I just decided to turn it into a family celebration. And I know that Christmas is pretty far away but it’s my favorite holiday and I couldn’t help it, I had to write this.
> 
> Also I wrote this in like half an hour and finished it five minutes ago cause I didn’t want to miss the day. So be nice if this sucks. And I’m posting it from my phone so sorry maybe the layout will suck too...

On Christmas Eve Steve was woken up ridiculously early by noises coming from his living room. Junior had moved out and in with Tani a few months backs, Danny had gone back to his own house a few months after Steve left so no one was supposed to be here and no one was supposed to know when he would arrive. Originally he had planned on getting to Hawaii in time for Thanksgiving, then things happened and he delayed his arrival of a week. Then more things happened and a week had become two. Then other things happened and… well long story short he ended up landing in Honolulu at 1:00 am on December 23rd. This time he hadn’t told anyone. He didn’t believe in back luck, so far telling people had led to delays, so maybe keeping quiet was better. Anyway he had took a cab home and had gone to bed, completely exhausted after a long flight and an even longer week.So back to the point. He was woken up by noises and voices coming from his living room when no one was supposed to know he was home. He got up quietly and decided to go and check.

There in his living room was his entire team.  
Danny and Junior were trying to bring inside a huge Christmas tree, that appeared to be stuck halfway through.

-It won’t pass. It’s too big.- Danny said.

-You picked it, Williams. You are supposed to know how big Steve’s door is. – Junior said vainly trying to push the tree inside.

-You were right there with me, pal. You lived here. You should have stopped me.- Danny shot back pulling on the tree.

-You lived here too!!- Junior retorted glaring at Danny.

-It doesn’t work when you’re half hidden by a branch of a Christmas tree- Danny said unimpressed -Now come on push. –

Tani and Quinn were supervising Adam and Lou while they moved the furnitures to make space for the tree. Tani was standing close to the kitchen door, hands on her hips while Quinn was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. They both turned to eye the three critically, heads tilted to the side.

-Even it’ll pass I don’t think it’ll fit. It’s too tall. – Tani said.

\- Does it mean that we can leave the furniture as it is?- Adam asked hopefully.

Quinn was thoughtfully looking between the tree stacked in the door and the sofa, then looked up at the ceiling.

-If we put it in place of the sofa, and move the sofa there and the coffee table here the tree will fit. –

Tani looked up and nodded.

-You heard the lady. Come on.- She said.

-It’ll never pass through by this door.- Junior cut in.

-You both lived here. How could you not notice that that side of the door opens too?- Quinn replied pointing at the half of the door that was still closed.

Both Danny and Junior looked at were Quinn was pointing and groaned. That half of the door did open too.

They opened the door and dragged the tree inside and then put it in the space Adam and Lou had cleared.

Before they could do anything else Steve decided to make his presence known.

-And what’s happening here?- he said and they all jumped, surprised, and turned to look at him. Steve’s heart warmed at the bright smiles aimed at him when they spotted him.

-What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call me? I told you to call me, no matter the hour, to pick you up at the airport. What did you do, you reckless idiot? You drove yourself here I bet. In the middle of the night!! Cause let me tell you I was here till 1:00am last night and…- Danny said when he saw him.

Steve decided to cut off his rant.

-I arrived at 3:00 am and I took a cab, what are you my mom?-

-You’re mom? No I’m not your mom…-

-Ehi boss, it’s so good to see you!- Tani said stepping forward to hug him and effectively cutting off Danny’s rant.

\- Hi, Tani. It’s good to see you too. –

Then everyone moved close to hug him and welcome him back home.

Danny was the last.

-I missed you, Danno.- Steve said hugging him tight.

-Yeah I missed you too buddy- Danny said.

-And what’s this? What are you guys doing here?- Steve asked when him and Danny parted.

-Well, we weren’t sure you would be home for Christmas…- Tani started.

-But we really hoped you would. – Quinn added.

-And we didn’t want you to come back to a sad empty home- Junior said

-So we decided to surprise you with a tree and some decorations.- Lou said.

-We sent Danny and Junior to buy the tree cause they lived here and they were supposed to know how big of a tree could fit in the house…-

-And we did a brilliant job, thank you very much.- Danny cut Adam off. -So, babe, what do you say?-

Steve just stood there, looking at what his amazing family had done for him and his heart swelled with emotion. Leaving had been the right decision, but coming back here was the best decision he ever made.

-I say I make coffee and we decorate it together.- he said with a huge smile.

Everyone smiled back and they started chatting about the decorations and who would put the star on the tree and Steve just looked at them, basking in the warmth of his family.


End file.
